gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Storyline: Heir to Darkness
Heir to Darkness is the name of a Gaia Storyline manga released July 14 in the build-up to Gaia Olympics 2k8. It shows how some people of Durem enlist some new friends. Manga Edmund sits in his house, reading the newspaper with the headline "GAIA Online Founder gone MAD? Here comes Rejected OLYMPICS". He sees this new event as a way to get Louie Von Helson out of his house. Louie is shocked at Edmund's demand that he start training for the Olympics, and tries to talk him out of it. Edmund knows that this King of the Vampires won't help Durem win the games, and so drags him to Skin Tyte to see if Natasha has a strategy. She says she'll cash in that gold medal for a super-fine precision piercing needle, and Devin explains that she's going to hire The Kuro Gang. He doesn't know how she'll manage it, but she insists that she has the hookup. Natasha takes Edmund and Louie into town, and finds Nicolae leaning on the wall of an alley, although his name is not revealed. In order for them to see the Kuros, Nicolae offers a necklace with a sparkling purple pendant, and says it will get them in, his word on it. Natasha knows what his word is worth and so pays half his asking price, and threatens to hunt him down if it doesn't work. Louie is confused about this Kuro Gang, and so Edmund explains that they are Dark Elves with a reputation that rule Durem's underground. They make their way to the Kuro Gang headquarters, and the guards let them pass after seeing the pendant. A small Dark Elf with an owl on his head copying his every move sits on a throne with a tall Dark Elf woman sitting on its arm. The one in the chair says that he is Don Kuro, and asks for what the three possess that will interest him. Louie immediately loses himself and says that he is adorable, to which the Elf responds shouting that he is eight hundred years old. He recollects himself and explains that the pendant is his mother's, and was recently stolen from him, and so its "thieves" must be fed to the Boldurs. Natasha quickly explains that they are not thieves, and that they bought the pendant from a seedy traveller. Don Kuro contemplates this, and then orders an Elf Faris to send someone to bring the traveller to him. The three explain to him about the Olympics, but he doesn't see why he should help. Devin suddenly arrives on the scene, appearing behind the sofa Natasha and the others are sitting on. He names the Dark Elf as Luca, and tells him to be a sport. Devin reminds Luca of the favour owed to him, and Natasha explodes with rage after learning that Devin knows the head of The Kuro Gang. He disregards her and asks Luca to help them out. He obliges, and lends them Cordell, the woman who was sitting on the arm of his throne, and a few more of his best men. He says to Cordell that he doubts the other towns will present her with much competition, no matter what the sport. They leave, noticing it is dawn. Edmund asks if Louie will be alright, to which he replies saying he'll be fine for a little while. Natasha says that with the Dark Elves and the King of the Vampires the competition is cake. Cordell asks Louie if he is the Von Helson successor, saying she knows his race, and she knows him. She reveals that she was born with a talent: being able to see a person for what they are, their true self. Of all the Vampires and sons of kings she has met in her life, not one was more than a coward. Edmund tells Louie not to listen, knowing it will be bad for him getting back on his feet, but Louie says she is right. He says he was born and raised to be a tyrant, but his people don't need a benevolent king. He asks himself what he is worth without purpose, and Edmund just says 'OMG so emo.' Trivia *The newspaper article has the line 'controversial bribings' in it. External Links *Heir to Darkness manga *Gaia Olympics 2008 *Announcement - Gaia's Rejected Olympics - Read the New Manga Category:Gaia Storyline Manga